Table For Three
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Three Patrons, One Table, A crap-ton of stories. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*


_**It's amazing what you can up with on a Saturday evening when you're bored**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth..why do i keep doing this?**_

The city of Vale was always one of hustle and bustle, new businesses seemed to pop up as quickly as the previous ones faded into obscurity and patrons were always eager to sample the next big happening. In this case, it would be the opening of a quaint little diner known as _Culliver's_ that seemed to cater to customers who were jonesing for some old-fashioned cooking: whether it was ham and eggs complete with a cup o' joe for the bro-on-the-go or chicken and waffles for the odd duck with nothing better to do.

This day would bring together a father and his two daughters, bonded by blood but separated by a lack of time and a boisterous school life (complete with the occasional romance or two) but today was a lazy day that started with an impromptu shopping trip and now were settling in for a hearty meal.

"So, tell me again how you found this place Yang, diners don't usually strike me as your speed- not that I'm complaining of course." Taiyang Xiao Long would crack a slight smile as he skimmed the menu while watching his daughters exchange a knowing smile of their own before Ruby would set down her menu and take a drink of her milk. "Still drinking your milk hon, glad to see not everything's changed since you two started at Beacon."

The crimsonette-haired young woman would blush slightly at her father's praise and giving a happy smile. "A girl's gotta keep growing you know, besides I'm one of the shortest in our class and I need to keep up somehow." She would take another swig of her milk while trying to puff out her chest proudly even as her sister gave a Cheshire grin while visualizing how juicy the T-bone steak would end up being.

"Yeah, you're gonna grow sis, just don't be surprised when the boys at school start looking at you a little more often." The blonde would give a knowing wink even as her sister blushed furiously and her father would shake his head in exasperation, Yang loved her dad to death but the brawler sometimes wondered how was his "Papa Bear" instincts would go in terms of Ruby dating. "Relax dad, your little girl's not gonna grow up too fast. Oh, and Ruby's fine too."

Before Tai could vocally express his horror at the prospect of his youngest going out on her first date and wondering what kind of boy would show up at his doorstep when it happened, the waitress would show up and give a kind smile. "Yeah, I'll take the Breakfast Platter with my toast on wheat bread and my eggs scrambled. Also, I'll take my coffee refill now if you don't mind." He would pinch the bridge of his nose while Yang simply smothered her laughter with a hand as Ruby put in her order while also requesting a second glass of milk, the slightest hint of a blush still dusting her cheeks as she ordered the Mouth Full 'O Ham Sandwich. "Honestly Yang, I swear you're trying to make me go gray with worry sometimes..it's hard enough knowing that Ruby's with you at Beacon a full two years earlier than she should be." He would hand the waitress his menu as Ruby and Yang did the same with theirs, leaving him once again to ponder just want kind of man would await him whenever his little girl decided to date (and that was assuming he would even let her at that point.)

"Aaaanyways, I've already got my hands busy prepping Team RWBY for the Vytal Festival, we're polishing up our weapons, rethinking our battle tactics- Ooh, we've even come up with a new combination attack: Strawberry Sunrise!" Ruby would be too busy setting up the salt and pepper shakers, along with various other condiments to notice the side glare that Taiyang was now giving his older daughter, who was quickly relaying her order to the waitress. "Now if we just had time to practice it!" The crimsonette would give a heated glare at the longer-haired of the two blondes who simply held up her hands in surrender, even as she grinned sheepishly as she reminisced over how she actually spent her free time.

"Aww c'mon Ruby, you know I can never resist the opportunity to pull a good prank. Especially when my victim's a newbie." Yang would grin triumphantly as her father and younger sister let out a simultaneous groan as the blonde's grin just grew bigger in response, she was always proud of her pranks and gags but this one in particular had a bit of a special turn to it. "Besides we have plenty of time before the Vytal Festival starts, so we can practice Strawberry Sunrise as often as you like." Yang would catch the side-glare that Tai was casting her way and roll her lavender eyes while taking a swig of her drink. "It was literally the only name I could think of at the time, we could always go back and change it later."

The older Huntsman would shake his head once again as the waitress circled back with his second coffee and another milk for Ruby, wondering just how bad her future lactose-intolerance would be at the rate she was downing them. "And I suppose you just happened to pick that name out of the ether where millions of other possibly more acceptable words reside, something like Red Sun, or Rose Dragon." He would watch as Ruby snickered at the names that were being pitched to them, even as the waitress brought a refill for Yang's drink before checking on the various other patrons in her section. "You don't need to laugh at everything Ruby, you're just being an Enabler for your sister's antics."

Both of the girls would exchange looks of shock with one another before bursting out in a fit of laughter just in time for the respective meals to arrive.

"Oooh this looks even better than the picture!" The crimsonette would look down longingly at her sandwich which was packed with various types of ham between two slices of triangularly cut white bread, it was enough to make her mouth "o" in amusement before taking her scroll out of her pocket and taking a picture. "I know someone who's gonna get a kick out of a sandwich like this one!"

Yang would shake her head with a knowing smile as she grabbed a fork and knife to start digging into her steak while Tai would do the same with his pancakes, for a few minutes their table would be full of nothing but the sounds of satisfied customers who enjoyed their food. Gone was the father's worries over his daughters dating lives, nor was there any talk of battle or prankings.

But as usual, the moment of tranquility would be broken up by a single unanswered question.

"So Yang, are you ever gonna tell me how you found this place?" Taiyang knew better then to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he knew that if he didn't get answer out of them then he'd have nothing to tell Qrow when they eventually decided to dine here.

Yang would look to Ruby with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning her younger sibling on something that usually stayed between them, to her credit the red-hooded girl would cease her enjoyment of the sandwich long enough to give a shrug, almost as if to say "what could it hurt"? But the blonde knew better than to push her luck, especially since she had already piqued his overprotective nature with MOST of her contributions to their conversation.

"Mutual friend."

 _ **So I was bored Saturday evening and browsing the WWE Network when I came across Table for Three, basically a series where you watch 3 wrestling personalities (sorta) eat at a fancy restaurant and swap stories, basically what I did was swap out the fancy place for a diner, wrestlers for Huntsman, etc.  
**_ _ **I kept this one short just to gauge audience reaction.**_

 _ **FYI chapter 2 will include the members of JNPR (sans Pyrrha) a crapton of pancakes, and maybe somebody getting banned for life.**_

 _ **Send requests for you TFor3 ideas via PM**_


End file.
